


An Explosive Shot

by NihilismPastry



Series: Commissions [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Breeding Kink, Choking, Described reader, F/M, Hair Pulling, Marking, Orgasm Denial, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Junkrat gets a bright idea....





	An Explosive Shot

Junkrat was never kind to his liver. On the days he managed to get time to go to a bar, he took shot after shot of anything that wouldn’t eat into his rent funds. Whiskey, tequila, scotch, a dash of bourbon. All of it went down his gullet and got him closer and closer to the drunk line. Not that he had much of an alcohol tolerance, to begin with, in reality, he could only take so much before he was blackout drunk. However, a little trick he’d learned from Mercy, was that drinking water with hard liquor tended to help even things out a smidge. Which was probably the only reason he was upright, and walking back to his small apartment on the west side of the city. It was only a few blocks away, but it felt like it was taking an eternity. 

He grunted as he adjusted the weight on his back, an arm slipping down his shoulder. “Dammit, you’re heavy.”

She hadn’t been paying much attention when he found her outside. Taking some air, or something like that. She’d looked so good standing there, hair pulled back, a small smile on her face as she watched the stars. Honestly, it wasn’t like he was doing anything wrong...She’d flirted with him before, said good morning to him every day, actually put up with him despite everything that he did. So he didn’t see the problem in choking her out, and dragging her back to his place for the...was it even night anymore? It had to be at least four in the morning. Well, whatever the case, he was just excited to bring her back to his place.

He adjusted the arm that had slipped from under her body, his burned fingers curling around the silver gauntlet, and keeping her in place. He could feel her breath on his skin, warm and laced with tequila. She was always the more responsible one, making sure not to drink too much the night before a mission, making sure to keep track of her drinks on a night off. Hell, she even took the time to count out exactly how many drinks she could have, before going out, just so she wouldn’t eat into any of her bill money. You’d think he’d learn by her example, considering how many stupid things he’d done with his cash after a drink or two...or three.

But he was a hard learner, preferring to make a series of mistakes, before patching up and going down a new route. Which was why he was, technically, kidnapping her in the first place. Being forward hadn’t worked, or telling crude jokes in the hope she would actually take a fucking hint. So he had asked her to come to the bar with him, a weekly ritual anyway, and had gone through a few drinks and glasses of ice cold water. As the drinks went on, the idea began to form, and it became more and more of a good idea.

Take her back to his place, bind her up with some of that leftover rope had hanging around in a closet. She’d look pretty good spread out on his mattress, her arms bound to the old, metal headboard. He could see her now, glasses askew, eyes wide, mouth open just waiting for him to kiss. He wasn’t one for overtly affectionate gestures, but he wasn’t about to deny himself a kiss either, and not from someone so eager as this little lady.

He kicked a soda can that was in his way, scaring a cat in the process. It yowled and crashed into a flower pot, causing the light of a nearby house to flicker on. A door slammed open, and an old lady stared at him, her green eyes narrowed. “Making racket like this at five in the morning!”

“...”

“Well, nothing to say for yourself?”

Oh, he had plenty to say, but he was really wondering just how blind she was. Didn’t she see the woman draped on his back? Maybe he should just throw a flash bomb and run away before she called somebody. Throwing a bomb into her house also sounded like a good option, it’d get rid of any and all witnesses. However, before he could do a thing, the lady slammed the door shut, the tell-tale click of a lock being the last sound there was before the light went out in the window.

Well, that wasn’t strange at all.

He readjusted the woman on his back and continued his trek back to his home, whistling some tune he’d heard that band playing at the bar. Now that he was thinking about it, she’d been swaying her hips along to the song, her smile getting bigger on her face. He’d have to remember that song, maybe he could catch her off guard with it later on. Ya know, after tying her up to the bed and fucking her brains out. Speaking of which, he’d better hurry up and actually get to his house. While blowing up one house was perfectly okay, it’d be a lot harder to explain while a whole street full of people were randomly set on fire.

* * *

A hard pounding in your skull was the first thing you noticed. It was like someone took a power drill to your skull while playing heavy metal right next to your ear at the highest possible volume. The second thing you noticed was the chill over your body, and the touch of sheets scratching against your pale skin. You groaned and tried to flip over, just to feel something jerk at your wrists. The light clink of metal against metal had you opening your eyes, and you found yourself staring at a white ceiling that had black creeping along the edges. A ceiling fan was spinning slowly in the middle of the room, the wooden panels caked in dirt and fluffy dust bunnies. There seemed to be a single light bulb, but it flickered, the light a dull yellow that threatened to go out to begin with. The ceiling was probably the most interesting part of the room, the actual floor was a puke yellow tile that looked like it hadn’t been cleaned in years, and there was a white, wicker laundry basket shoved against a door. Outside of that, there was nothing in the room except the uncomfortable bed you were laying on. 

Seeing as how your captor was gone, you arched your back and yanked at the handcuffs, but they didn’t even budge. They were connected to a metal headboard, attached to a half rusted bar that could probably bend and break if you yanked on it hard and long enough. You made another hard jerk, and you could hear the telltale groan of the metal trying to withstand you jerking movements. You paused when you heard wood slam against wood.

Someone was coming.

You halted your movements, barely even breathing as you listened to light footsteps against the tile. You flinched as you saw the door of the room open, and a dim light filtered inside, casting shadows on the walls. It took a few moments for your cloudy mind to link a name, but you knew who that was. “Junkrat!”

He blinked, pausing in drinking from a water bottle. He stared at you for several seconds, before carefully setting the water bottle on the ground close to the door. It was rare to see the junker careful with anything, but you always noticed he was very careful with water, drank every drop that came his way, and didn’t spill it when using it for other tasks. That carefulness quickly fell away as he walked over to you, hands shoved in the pockets of his torn and patched pants. He looked you up and down, his tongue peeking between chapped lips and moistening them. “God, can’t believe I actually did this.”

“I can't either.” You spat. “Now let me go before I-”

“You’re chained up and all woozy from your drink splurge,” He pointed out. “I thought this one out...Kinda. Well, enough to things done.” You drew up your legs as he crawled onto the bed, a smirk you were sure was supposed to come across as lascivious on his lips. “Hey, don’t suddenly act shy, I’ve seen you use that mouth.”

You yelped as his rough hands grabbed your thighs, and spread your legs apart. Your eyes widened as you watched him knead the thick flesh there, his gaze trained on your plain black underwear. “You seriously getting wet from this? That was the goal and all, just didn’t expect it so quickly. They call me a freak?” He snorted at that and tossed a leg over his shoulder, his nose trailing along your skin. “You ain’t got nothin’ on me, princess.”

You opened your mouth to retort, but a scream escaped you instead as a sharp pain exploded on your thigh. You kicked your other leg out, but Junkrat used his lithe body to keep you pinned down to the rough mattress, the springs biting through the thin fabric and piercing your skin. All around you was pain, and though you wanted to fight, you knew the junker was right in a way. Tequila and triple sec still clouded your mind, making your body warm, and your reflexes slow. Hell, it was probably to blame for not noticing the idiot when he choked you out earlier.

“Why’re you even doing this-Ah!” Your leg jolted as he bit you again, this time on your calf. “How in the hell does this benefit you in the slightest? Do you know what could happen to you? You could ruin any chances of-”

You yelped as he dragged off your panties, then shoved them in your mouth, using them as an effective gag. “Glad ya lookin’ out for me, but don’t need your help.” He tapped your nose. “Now just lay back and lemme take care of you.”

 

You hissed as he bit you again, this time on your thigh, and you knew that he had to draw blood. You could feel the rivlets drip onto the sheets, and the sharp sting from his dirty fingers and chipped nails caressing the marks that he made. You shuddered as his warm breath blew over your cunt, and once again you had the overpowering desire to draw your legs up or kick the phsyco off your body. But those dreams were dashed when he spread open your lower lips, and you felt his tongue flick your clit. Despite the sick situation, you were in, and the person who was doing it to you, there was still that warm pulse of pleasure. “Damn, just look how wet you’re gettin’.”

You made a strangled noise, but you were ignored as he continued to play with you. You had thought someone like this weirdo wouldn’t have had much sexual experience. But as he played with you nub, sending short strokes over it, and spearing two fingers into your wet cunt, you gathered that he knew enough to at least bring you to orgasm. You could feel yourself climbing higher and higher to that point, getting dangerously close to completion. You tried to focus on other things, the springs digging into your back, the bite marks on your leg, or even the dull creak of the bed.

You began cursing any god that had a name as you felt the light flutter of your walls, but they died when you felt the junker pull away from you entirely. You stare up at him as he loomed over you, a manic grin on his face.

“Well look at that. The princess pissed she didn’t get to cum?” You shook your head, just to scream as he grabbed a handful of your brown hair with one hand, and pulled the panties out of your mouth. You spat in his face, but he ignored it in favor of pressing his lips to your own. He tasted like cheap whiskey and ash, proving your theory that he really did eat residue from his bombs. “Don’t worry, I’ll get ya there.”

He dropped you back onto the bed and plucked up your panties. You grit your teeth and shook your head again. He rolled his eyes and gripped your neck, and pinched your nose with his other hand, cutting off your air flow. You had learned how to hold your breath for extended periods of time as a kid, but even your lungs began to burn, your vision began to waver after two minutes. Against your will, your jaws opened, and you hissed as the panties were shoved right back inside your mouth. “Not too hard.” He backed away from you, and slipped his pants down, revealing an average sized cock. “Well, not harder than this.”

You cringed at the joke, but he didn’t seem to notice, or care, as he gave his cock a few strokes. It really wasn’t that impressive, it was more length than girth, and it had a few gold studs dotted in random places. No wait, it was as random as you had thought, it was a swirl pattern. Your thoughts came to a rolling stop, and you immediately forced your eyes to stare at the ceiling instead of the cock in front of you. There was no way you were going to give him any form of satisfaction, and so paying attention to his dick was not allowed.

You hissed when you felt him grip your thighs, massaging the meat once again. “You really aren’t that bad looking.” He said. “You’re sexy and all that. Trust me, I wouldn’t fuck anyone I didn’t find attractive.”

Well, wasn’t that nice?

You could hear the lewd sound of skin against skin, and you knew he was jerking off. He probably didn’t want your mouth anywhere near his dick, which to be fair, you would have bitten it clean off if given half the chance. You flinched as you felt him against your neck, you could see tufts of yellow hair in your vision, and feel his warm breath against your neck. Your skin jumped when you heard a low growl come from Junkrat, and for several seconds you thought he was going to rip out your jugular with his teeth, but instead you heard his breathing pick up, and the slapping sound became faster. His warm tongue laved at your neck, his teeth gently biting against that area, no doubt leaving more marks against your pale skin.

Suddenly you heard the man groan against your skin, his grip on your thigh becoming tight enough to tear it off completely. You felt something warm and thick splatter against your stomach. Your nose crinkled in disgust and you wriggled against him, hoping to get his cum off you, and onto him instead. However, he managed to pick himself up, and gripped your face with his free hand, forcing you to look at him. “Come on, look at me, princess.” He tugged at his still hard dick. “See what you do to me? Wasn’t like that before meeting you. All your fault at the end of the day, ya know?”

He let go of your face slipped an arm under your waist. You grit your teeth, your breath hitching in your throat. So this was it then, there would be nothing to stop him from doing this. And yet, despite everything that had happened so far, the still wound up coil in your abdomen was excited at the prospect of release. The thought made your skin crawl, and you wondered if it was just the tequila talking, not your rational brain. You ignored the psycho's cooing as he lined himself up with your cunt, once again your gaze drifting to the ceiling. You didn’t want to see this, you didn’t want this to be a memory marked in your brain for the rest of your existence.The initial breach of your body wasn’t that bad. His dick stretched you, yes, but it wasn’t with all the pain you expected. In fact, you rather enjoyed the feeling of his studs against your walls, and the light ache from having a dick inside you. You could feel his fingers bruising your thighs, and hear his labored breathing as he continued to push into your hot cunt, until you could finally feel his balls against your ass. “How’s that feel, princess?”

“...”

“Yeah, thought so.”

He started with a moderate pace, just fast enough to make you feel the sharp bursts of pleasure in your pussy, but not enough to bring you to that damn orgasm he had already denied you earlier. He remained bowed over you, hissing and scratching at your legs as he worked himself up. It was until he let go of your thighs, and gripped your hips instead that you felt him rub against a spot that had you seeing stars. A low moan escaped your throat, and despite the creaking of the bed, the clang of your chains against the metal bars of the head board, and the panties gagging you, Junkrat still heard it. He stopped what he was doing entirely, eyes wide as he stared down at you. 

“Well, then Princess…” Your toes curled as he slammed into you, causing your tits to bounce. “I didn’t expect that. I mean, kind doing this all the wrong way.” He pulled out all the way to the tip and then slammed into you again. “But you  _ want _ this, huh? Bet you can’t wait for me to cum in your pussy.” He began a faster pace, his face inches from yours as he fucked you into the mattress. “You want that? Wanna get knocked up by the freak?”

You shook your head, eyes wide as he continued fucking you. Your heartbeat was louder than the bed or the psycho's moans, and the pleasure completely eclipsed the pain you should have felt from his marks. Your hips raised, your back arched, and through your tears you could see his smile as your walls clamped down on him, your orgasm burning through your body. The only thing that burned you more was the warm cum your felt spurting into your body. His body felt so cold now, those fingers taking the panties out of your mouth, and his lips connecting to yours.

Why was it so cold?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Jesus, my first romp through the Overwatch fandom. Anyway, the idea was that Junkrat is a lightweight when it comes to booze, and we already know he sucks at making a solid plan...And this is the result. I kinda wonder if anything would go differently if he had been sober...
> 
> Know what's never sober? My tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com/


End file.
